Feeling
by namikaze Kazura
Summary: Sekarang adalah zaman dimana android telah digunakan untuk keperluan sehari-hari, mereka menyerupai manusia. Tetapi mereka tidak punya perasaan. Lalu bagaimanakah kisah Sasuke dan android Naruto? #EVENTEDUPAD #SASUFEMNARU


FEELING

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warn: masih amatir, OOC, Typo, Miss typo, DLDR!

Sub-theme : Broadway-White in Waltz

Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, tidak dibuat untuk kebutuhan materiil.

Story by : Namikaze Kazura

"Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku bisa latihan tanpa _partner_ " terlihat seorang pria berumur awal 20-an yang sedang berdebat dengan pria yang nampak mirip dengannya, hanya saja ada tanda seperti keriput di dekat hidungnya. "Tapi Sasuke, waltz tanpa partner itu omong kosong! Dan lagi ini pertunjukan besar Sasuke, yang paling penting kau tokoh utamanya! Mau dikemanakan mukaku jika pertunjukan ini gagal karena tokoh utama pria tidak bisa berdansa waltz." ucap pria bernama Itachi tersebut.

"Bukankah dirimu sudah tau kalau aku alergi wanita?" Sasuke, nama pria berumur awal 20-an tersebut melotot ke arah Itachi. Dia tak habis pikie dengan anikinya ini. Apa salahnya jika ia berlatih tanpa partner. Aku alergi terhadap wanita, bukan maksud sebenarnya. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak suka makhluk berisik itu menyentuh dirinya. Dan Itachi dengan jelas mengetahui itu.

"Aku punya partner yang cocok untukmu." Itachi mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak jika yang kau maksud laki-laki." Sasuke masih saja mempertahankan deathglarenya untuk Itachi.

"Oh tidak.. tidak.. dia perempuan, hmm.. mungkin" Itachi mengucapkan dengan nada kurang meyakinkan.

"Lalu?"

"Lebih baik aku langsung memanggilnya saja. Perkenalkan, dia Naruto. Dia android keluaran terbaru. Tugasnya untuk menjadi partner latihan dansa. Dan kurasa dia partner yang cocok untukmu. Sebagai tambahan, kurasa di buku petunjuknya dia seorang perempuan."terlihat seorang 'wanita' masuk ke ruang latihan itu. Dilihat dari manapun dia nampak seperti manusia, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Hanya satu yang janggal, yaitu wajahnya. Di sana jelas tak ada satu pun ekspresi yang tercetak. Hanya raut datar, bahkan di kelereng biru yang indah itu pun hanya ada kekosongan.

Apa yang kau harapkan Sasuke? Jelas dia adalah robot. Mana mungkin dia punya perasaan. Dari segi penampilan dia terlihat sempurna dengan rambut pirang keemasan sepunggung, mata biru secerah langit musim panas, kulit tan yang eksotis, dan tubuh yang ideal, walau lebih cenderung ke mungil. Semua dibuat dengan perhitungan yang matang, menjadikan semua yang ada pada tubuhnya terlihat pas. Bahkan aku tak heran jika ia berjalan dengan anggunnya, seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Zaman sekarang adalah zaman dimana android telah digunakan untuk keperluan sehari-hari, mereka menyerupai manusia. Tetapi mereka tidak punya perasaan. Ada android pelayan yang diciptakan dengan senyuman. Tetapi bagaimanapun, itu hanya senyum palsu tanpa perasaan. Android-android itu diciptakan untuk membantu manusia bukan menggantikannya.

Untuk masalah otak, android diciptakan dengan dilengkapi micro-chip. Micro-chip berfungsi sebagai otak android. Meskipun tidak sesempurna otak manusia, tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka bekerja sesuai dengan tugas yang telah diembankan ke mereka.

Mereka hidup layaknya manusia. Makan, minum, buang air, tidur, dan sebaginya. Manusia sekarang seperti tuhan yang bisa menciptakan segalanya. Hanya satu yang membuat android ciptaan mereka tidak sempurna, perasaan.

Sasuke melihat android bernama Naruto itu dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan elangnya. "Tenang Sasuke! Dia tidak akan berisik seperti wanita lainnya. Jadi, bagaimana, hm?"

"Kau yakin ini aman?" Masih dengan tatapan elangnya, sekarang satu alis Sasuke naik sekian mili ke atas.

"Tentu saja Otouto, mana mungkin aku memberimu sesuatu yang tidak aman. Dia seudah teruji. Kau tahu Sabaku Gaara? Dulu dia juga sama sepertimu. Tetapi berkat Naruto, dia bisa menjadi sukses dan terkenal seperti sekarang. Bahkan dansa waltz-nya diakui menjadi salah satu yang terbaik di negara ini. Jadi apalagi yang kau ragukan?" Itachi meyakinkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin.

"..."

"Ayolah Sasuke! Pertunjukan ini tinggal satu bulan lagi. Apa susahnya mencoba berlatih dengan Naruto?"

"Hn"

"Bagus jika kau setuju. Naruto, aku mohon bantuannya untuk mengajari adikku yang keras kepala ini ya.." itachi mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Ini akan menjadi latihan pertama bagi Sasuke untuk belajar bersama partner barunya. Mereka sudah janjian untuk bertemu jam 10 di tempat latihan kemarin.

Dan ini juga akan menjadi pertunjukan pertama bagi Sasuke. Ia baru saja lulus cumlaude sekolah seni. Sebelumnya ia mengambil jurusan management bisnis, tetapi entah kenapa, ia juga ingin menggeluti bidang kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah mantan pemain, tetapi sekarang ia berprofesi menjadi pelatih.

Naruto sudah sampai di sana terlebih dahulu. Setelah Sasuke meletakkan barang-barangnya dan berganti baju, tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung memulai latihannya diiringi lagu blue danube.

"Kita akan lihat sampai mana kemampuanmu dalam waltz." Naruto mulai menyalakan alat pemutar musiknya.

"Apa kau bisa waltz ala Amerika?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengingat tingginya hanya sepundak Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Waltz yang biasa digunakan untuk berdansa pada umumnya. Kau tak tau itu?"

"Kalau itu yang kau maksud, tentu saja aku tau." Jawab Sasuke sengit.

"Lalu, apa kau bisa?"

"..."

"Hm.. baiklah kita langsung coba saja." Wajah Naruto berubah serius, walaupun masih dengan raut datarnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap diam. Padahal alunan musik sudah berbunyi satu menit yang lalu.

"Kau tak akan bergerak mengajakku berdansa?"

"..."

"Kau tidak bisa sama sekali?" Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke atau tidak, suara Naruto terdengar meremehkannya.

"Aku hanya tak pernah latihan saja. Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa sama sekali." Elak Sasuke."

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Naruto berkata, "Ya.. ya.. ya.. kalau begitu dengarkan penjelasanku dan ikuti aku. Kemarilah berikan tanganmu. Kau harus mengajak pasanganmu menuju tengah ballroom dan bila pasanganmu menerima, bawa ia ke tengah ballroom. Jangan luoa beri hormat untuk pasanganmu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan raut datarnya.

"Kau tunggu apa lagi? Ajaklah aku!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi Naruto tidak bergeming. "Kenapa kau tidak terima?"

"Kau terlalu kaku. Rilekslah, kau akan terlihat lebih luwes. Ayo ulangi lagi."

Sasuke pun mengulanginya lagi. Tentunya setelah ia mencoba merilekskan dirinya. Uluran kali ini akhirnya diterima dengan senang hati. "Ini sebenarnya hal simpel, tetapi jika kau tidak menggunakan hatimu saat mengajak pasanganmu, pasanganmu akan merasa bahwa sebenarnya dirimu tidak menginginkan dirinya. Jadi pakailah hatimu untuk melakukan segala sesuatu."

"Kau manusia. Tidak seperti kami yang tidak punya perasaan. Kau harusnya bersyukur terlahir sebagai manusia. Dimana tuhanmu menciptakanmu sesempurna sekarang"

"Yang kuingat Itachi berkata bahwa kau tidak akan berisik seperti yang lain." Mereka sudah sampai di tengah ruang latihan. Dan Naruto hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke. "Ambil posisimu." dengan seringai di wajahnya, Sasuke sudah mengambil posisi dengan setengah badan bagian kanannya menghadap setengah badan bagian kanan Naruto. Hal ini agar kalau melangkah maju atau mundur kaki mereka tidak akan saling menginjak. Lalu tangan kirinya sudah terulur.

Naruto dengan segera meraih tangan Sasuke, dan meletakkan tangan satunya lagi di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke pun menangkupkan tangan kanannya di tulang belikat kiri Naruto melewati bawah tangan Naruto. Mereka akan berdansa dengan posisi terbuka, mengingat Sasuke masih belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan Naruto.

Sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, dia menekukkan sedikit sikunya dan mensejajarkan telapaknya dengan bahu.

"Kau ternyata sudah mengetahui posisi dasar dengan benar." Naruto hanya mengikuti jika tubuhnya diarahkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hn, tentu saja. Bukankah jika hanya seperti ini semuanya juga tahu."

Sasuke mulai memimpin dansa ini. Dengan menghitung dalam hati, ia mulai bisa mengikuti iramanya, sampai-"

"Aww.. kau menginjak kakiku Sasuke!"

"Maaf aku tak sengaja." Sasuke mengatakan seakan-akan itu memang sengaja.

"Kau sengaja!"

"Tidak, aku tidak sengaja. Aku kurang pemanasan sehingga tak sengaja menginjak kakimu."

"Tapi dari ekspresimu kau sengja melakukan ini!" tanpa sadar Naruto meninggikan suaranya. "Kau memang sudah tahu posisi dasar, tapi kau benar-benar kikuk! Sampai-sampai kau menginjak kakiku."

"Apa kau benar pelatih profesional?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, huh?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang, "Selama kau melatih berpuluh-puluh orang sebelumku, apa iya tidak ada yang pernah menginjak kakimu? Bukankah ini normal untuk orang yang sedang berlatih dansa waltz? Mengapa kau sampai semarah ini?"

"Uh.. memang bukan hanya kau saja yang menginjak kakiku, tapi ekspresimu itu yang membuatku emosi." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau ternyata bisa emosi? Kupikir android tidak akan bisa emosi." Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya sedikit.

"Ya.. itu benar. Aku hanya berusaha untuk memahami apa itu emosi." Keheningan pun tercipta.

"Ayo berlatih lagi." Naruto sudah memposisikan dirinya lagi.

"Oh iya, di pentasmu nanti kau tidak akan menampilkan waltz jenis ini." Naruto membuka percakapan di tengah latihan dansanya

"Lalu, jika bukan seperti ini, kenapa aku belajar yang ini? Kau ingin membingungkanku ya?" tatapan penuh selidik ditujukan untuk Naruto.

"Hah, kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya ya?" Dengan menghela nafas, Naruto mulai menjelaskan, "Di pertunjukan nanti kau akan menampilkan _viennese waltz_. Itu hampir mirip, tetapi lebih enerjik."

"Jika kau yang lambat saja masih menginjak kakiku, bagaimana yang lebih cepat? Aku kasihan dengan partnermu nanti. Kakinya pasti akan bengkak karena sering kau injak."

Dengan sengaja, Sasuke menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Aww! Hey, kau sengaja melakukannya lagi!" Mata biru Naruto melototot ke manik onyx Sasuke.

"Aku sudah capek. kita istirahat dulu." Sasuke melenggang begitu saja menuju tempat ia meletakkan barang-barangnya..

Sebenarnya Sasuke akan menampilkan drama "Beauty and the Beast" dimana ia akan menjadi sosok pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi binatang liar. Dan tentu saja ada scene dimana Sasuke harus berdansa dengan sang tokoh utama wanita baik di saat dirinya masih dalam wujud beast maupun saat sudah memjadi sosok pangeran tampan.

Karena itulah Sasuke dipaksa oleh anikinya sekaligus pelatihnya untuk berlatih dansa dengan android ini. Karena rasanya tak mungkin jika ia harus berlatih dengam anikinya.

Ia sudah menguasai hampir semuanya. Naskah sudah hafal di luar kepala, mimik dan gestur yang patut diacungi jempol, penghayatan yang mampu membuat para penonton hanyut bersamanya. Hanya satu, ya hanya satu. Yaitu dansa waltz.

Inilah yang akan membuatnya tampak tak sempurna. Sasuke si perfectsionis. Itulah julukannya. Maka dari itu, ia akan membuat drama yang akan di tampilkan di Broadway Theatre yang terletak di 1681 Broadway, dengan kapasitas 1761 kursi, sempurna.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat peran utama di pertunjukan besar. Drama musikal "Beauty an the Beast" sudah di tampilkan beberapa kali. Hal ini yang membuat menantang. Dimana ia harus melampaui pemain-pemain sebelumnya yang telah membawakan tokoh pangeran dengan begitu apik.

"Jika kau baru segitu saja sudah capek kapan bisanya?"

"Apa istirahat sebentar saja tidak boleh? Aku kekurangan minum sehingga kurang konsentrasi dan malah menginjak kakimu. Kau mau aku menginjak kakimu terus?"

"Ck, ya sudahlah. Istirahat 5 menit." Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto pun menghampiri tas berwarna orange cerah. Dia mengambil sebotol air putig dan langsung meneguknya.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, android benar-benar hampir mirip manusia. Mereka makan, minum, tidur, bahkan buang air. Mereka makan dan minum seperti manusia, dengan makanan manusia tentunya. Bahkan di tubuhnya mengalir darah. Jadi, jika kalian menggores kulitnya, maka akan keluar darah. Bukan oli atau mesin. Tetapi beda halnya jika android tertabrak atau kecelakaan parah. Hal itu bisa saja membuat bagian kulit, darah dan dagingnya menghilang. Jika sudah begitu, mungkin saja kalian akan melihat mesin yang ada di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa telah siap kembali, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan mengajaknya berlatih kembali. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang. Kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Ajak Sasuke. "Di depan sini ada cafe. Mau coba ke sana?"

"Hm.. baiklah. Daripada aku makan siang sendirian."

Mereka pun keluar menuju cafe yang pas berada di depan tempat latihan mereka. Cafe tersebut bernama garden cafe. Dengan mengusung tema taman seperti namanya, membuat cafe itu tampak nyaman. Cafe ini di bagi menjadi outdoor dan indoor. Meskipun indoor, tetapi pemandangan yang disuguhkan tidak kalah dengan outdoor. Interior dan tema di dalamnya dibuat semirip mungkin dengan yang di outdoor. Para anak muda lebih suka nongkrong di outdoor, tapi kali ini outdoor tampak sepi, mengingat cuaca di bulan November yang lumayan dingin.

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki garden cafe. Setelah menoleh ke berbagai arah, akhirnya aruto menemukan tempat yang kosong. "Untung kita masih dapat tempat di dalam. Aku tidak mau makan sambil kedinginan di luar sana." ujar Sasuke setelah meletakkan pantatnya di kursi.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa tidak berganti baju terlebih dahulu?" Ya, saat ini Sasuke keluar dengan kaos dan celana training yang tadi digunakan untuk berlatih dansa dan hanya di tambah memakai jaket tipis.

"Bukankah kau juga sama?" Sasukw memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

"Paling tidak aku tidak mengeluh sepertimu." sahut Naruto.

Malas berdebat dengan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya. Tak lama setelah itu, pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Silahkan ini menunya. Anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya pelayan wanita tersebut. Tak lupa nada centil dan tatapan menggoda yang ditujukan ke Sasuke. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku jus jeruk dan miso ramen." Naruto memesan tak peduli jika apa yang di pesan tidak ada di menu.

"Maaf, kami tidak menyediakan miso ramen." ujar pelayan sedikit sinis.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini cafe dobe, bagaimana bisa kau memesan ramen di sini?" Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap rendah Naruto.

"Mana kutahu. Aku suka ramen dan jus jeruk. Apa salahnya jika aku memesan apa yang aku suka?" Naruto membalas sengit. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada perubahan berarti pada wajahnya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya dobe. Kau tidak salah memesan makanan favoritmu. Tapi, lihat tempatnya." Sasuke memberikan buku menu kepada Naruto.

"Espresso dan salad tomat satu. Kau pesan apa, dobe?" Sasuke memberikan buku menu kepada pelayan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan pelayan itu terhadapnya.

Masih membolak-balik buku menu di hadapannya, akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya, "Mm.. ya sudah aku pesan jus jeruk satu dan orange cake satu."

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan saya antar dalam 10 menit." lagi-lagi nada yang dibuat-buat yang dikeluarkannya.

Keheningan lagi-lagi terjadi diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memuruskan untuk membahas tentang latihan tadi.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri dengan sentuhan wanita. tadi kita masih berlatih dengan posisi terbuka. Padahal di pertunjukanmu nanti kau harus berdansa dengan posisi tertutup. Siapa partnermu nanti?"

"Shion. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah gadis berambut pirang bermata violet, maka aku mengenalnya. Bukankah dia aktris yang sedang naik daun saat ini?"

"Menururutmu dia bagaimana?" Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Naruto juga ikut menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tentu saja aktingnya, teknik dansanya, dan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Oh.. kupikir kau bertanya tentang penampilannya, kepribadiannya dan hal semacam itu."

Saat Sasuke ingin membalas perkataan Naruto, pelayan wanita centil tadi telah datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ini silahkan pesanannya." Kedipan mata dilayangkan untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan sang objek pengedipan hanya melengos menatap daun yang tertumpuk di tanah.

Dengan senyuman dipaksakan, pelayan itu kembali berujar, "Silahkan menikmati." setelah itu, sang pelayan kembali melayani pengunjung yang lain dengan sedikit menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau mengecewakannya."

"Hn?"

"Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih baik kepadanya, walaupun sikapnya seperti itu."

Sasuke menyesap kopinya, "Jika aku menyikapinya, dia akan bertingkah lebih seenaknya."

"Hei, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun?" Naruto memotong-motong orange cake-nya dengan beringas.

Melihat salad tomatnya dengan penuh minat, Sasuke menjawab asal "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Berarti kau gay!" Naruto tanpa aling-aling langsung berkata seperti itu di depan Sasuke.

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU BUKAN GAY!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke berdiri dan menaikkan suaranya, membuat para pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya.

Dengan segera Sasuke duduk sambil menahan malu. "Rasanya aku ingin tertawa." Naruto masih tetap melanjutkan aktivitas 'memotong-motong' dengan beringas.

"Tertawalah sampai kau puas." balas Sasuke sengit.

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahunya, "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa."

"Sudah lupakan. Kenapa kau tidak tertarik pada wanita jika kau bukan gay?"

"Ternyata Itachi salah. Kau cerewet sama seperti yang lain."

"Ck, aku hanya ingin tahu. Lagipula, apa iya kita saling diam selama sebulan?"

"Hn"

"Sudahlah"

Setelah makan siang di cafe, mereka melanjutkan latihannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga. Ini sudah waktunya latihan selesai. Mereka pun meyudahi latihan mereka dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari keempat Sasuke latihan. Dia sudah cukup membiasakan diri dengn Naruto. Oleh karena itu, hari ini Naruto memutuskan agar Sasuke mencoba posisi tertutup.

Langkah kotak, langkah keseimbangan, langkah berputar, Sasuke mempelajari hal tersebut lagi. Karena posisinya menjadi menempel, membuat kaki Sasuke lebih sering menginjak kaki Naruto.

Memang bukan disengaja, tetapi ada satu dua kali Sasuke sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto untuk memancing emosi Naruto. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sesekali saja untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto. Dan itu berhasil. Naruto slalu mengetahui kapan Sasuke sengaja atau tidak menginjak kakinya. Tapi entah, Sasuke merasa itu bukanlah emosi yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh Sasuke belajar dansa waltz ala Amerika dengan Naruto. Hari ini mereka baru mulai latihan setelah makan siang dikarenakan Sasuke perlu mengurus sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Untuk benar-benar meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke sudah lancar, tak terasa mereka berlatih sampai jam 9 malam.

Naruto POV

"Kurasa kau sudah benar-benar menguasai waltz ala Amerika. Baiklah, kurasa hari ini sudah cukup sampai sini. Dan besok kita akan mulai belajar _viennese waltz_." Aku mulai membereskan perlengkapanku. 'kurasa aku akan mandi di sini sebelum pulang.' Kurasa mandi akan membuat badanku lebih segar.

"Kau pulang sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menggendong tas berisi perlengkapannya. Kurasa Sasuke akan mandi di rumahnya. Ia tampak sudah siap pulang dengan jaket yang dipakainya itu.

"Tidak, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu." Aku tidak perlu bertanya kepadanya. Karena untuk apa? Kurasa sudah jelas ia akan pulang sekarang.

"Hn"

Aku mandi di kamar mandi yang memang sudah dipersiapkan di bangunan untuk berlatih ini. Mandi dengan air hangat setelah mengajari Sasuke dansa memang menyegarkan. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit aku mandi, aku keluar dengan pakaian yang kupakai saat berangkat kesini. Sweater denim dengan rok 15 cm di atas lutut berwarna putih.

Saat aku keluar dan akan mengambil tasku, aku melihat Sasuke bersandar di pintu. "Sasuke? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Ini sudah larut. Tidak baik wanita pulang malam-malam sendirian."

"Kau lupa aku android?"

"Bukankah kau digolongkan ke wanita?" Dia menaikan salah satu alisnya menggoda.

"Ck, sudahlah. Lalu apa maumu?" Aku melipat tanganku di dada.

"Menurutmu apa? Tentu saja mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah hampir setengah sepulum malam jika kau lupa?"

"Tidak perlu. Arah rumahmu dan rumahku beda." Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat ia memutar dan memperlama sampai di rumah.

"Aku laki-laki, dan kau perempuan." Ia menatapku datar.

"Sudahlah aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku pulang." Aku memakai jaketku dan mengambil tasku.

Aku pulang melalui jalan yang biasa kulalui setiap harinya. Dan sialnya, aku harus melalui gang gelap dua blok dari apartemenku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidak melewati gang ini, tetapi aku harus memutar sejauh tiga blok. Dan aku sudah merasa lelah. Aku tidak ingin kakiku yang slalu saja diinjak oleh Sasuke semakin membengkak.

Setelah meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku memberanikan diri memasuki gang tersebut. Kuharap ini hanya perasaanku. Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki di belakangku. Oh tuhan, kuharap siapapun itu bukanlah penguntit, perampok, psikopat, atau sejenisnya.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. lihat siapa ini? Kita mendapat mangsa lezat malam ini."

Tiba-tiba di depanku ada dua sosok bertubuh besar berotot. Dan ketika aku membalikkan badanku, di depanku ada seorang yang tak kalah menakutkan dengan dua orang sebelumnya.

"Bos, apakah dia android?" salah satu dari dua pria itu berbicara, pria dengan tato naga di lengan kanannya. Kurasa seorang pria yang berada di hadapanku sekarang adalah bosnya.

"Melihat dari raut wajahnya kurasa dia android." Pria yang kuyakini bos itu menjawab.

Aku ingin merasa takut. Tapi entah kenapa hanya kekosongan yang kurasakan. Selama ini sudah kucoba untuk merasakn emosi. Sedih, senang, takut, marah, dan lainnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Hanya kekosongan yang aku dapatkan.

"Bos bagaimana kalau kita coba bermain-main dengannya?" Pria yang tadinya diam mulai berbicara sambil mengacungkan pisaunya ke arahku.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengiris jarinya? Hey Zen, menurutmu apa yang akan kita dapatkan?" Kurasa pria yang dimaksud oleh bos ini adalah pria yang memegang pisau. Apakah mereka akan mengiris jariku?

"Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan kabel dan besi. Hahaha.." jawab pria bertato naga.

"Hahaha.." mereka menertawakanku, mereka mengejekku.

" , bagaimana tubuhnya?" Si bos itu mulai bertanya lagi.

"Wah, kurasa kita akan mengetahuinya seben-"

"Ahh!"

"Bos!"

Si bos itu sudah tersungkur di tanah dengan bibir yang sobek. Saat kulihat siapa yang memukulnya, ternyata dia Sasuke. Astaga, apakah sedari tadi ia mengikutiku?

"Kurang ajar! Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menghajar bos ka-"

Satu pukulan dilayangkan lagi. Kali ini si pria bertato naga yang tersungkur. Tak menunggu lama, pria bernama Zen ikut menyerang Sasuke dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Sasuke! Awas!" kejadian itu berlangsung cepat, kupikir Sasuke akan terluka. Tetapi tidak, ia dwngan cepat membereskan ketiga cecunguk itu.

Author POV

"Apa kubilang? Kau wanita. Bagaimana jika tidak ada aku?" Sasuke berteriak kepada Naruto setelah ketiga berandal tadi telah diamankan oleh polisi.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mati ata-"

"Cukup! Kau ikut aku." Sasuke lalu menyeret Naruto menuju mobilnya.

"Masuk!" Setelah Naruto masuk, Sasuke langsung masuk ke bagian kemudi dan meyalakan mobilnya.

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ke apartementku."

"Kenapa ke-"

"Diam! Turuti saja perkataanku!"

Lalu mereka tiba di 420 Broadway. Lebih tepatnya di apartement tidak penthouse mewah Sasuke. "Kau tenang saja. Disini ada tiga kamar. Pilihlah antara kamar yang itu atau itu" Sasuke menunjuk dua pintu yang berdekatan.

Hanya diam menurut. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto. Karena merasa benar-benar lelah, Naruto langsung masuk ke salah satu pintu dekat kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum menutup pintunya, "Terima kasih Sasuke"

"Hn" senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka sarapan berdua dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang mau membahas tentang permasalahan semalam. Lalu, setelah sarapan, mereka berangkat bersama menuju tempat latihan.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Naruto kemarin. Hari ini ia akan mengajari Sasuke _viennese waltz._

Sulit memang. Ini sudah tanggal dua puluh delapan November, sedangkan pertunjukan Sasuke akan digelar pada tanggal dua puluh lima Desember. Tepat pada hari natal.

Mungkin jika orang lain melihat, ini akan terlihat sederhana. Kanan, kiri, maju, mundur, putar, dan begitu seterusnya. Tetapi ini tidak sesimpel itu. Gerakan yang semakin cepat dan enerjik sempat membuat Sasuke kewalahan. Tapi dengan kemauan yang kuat, semuanya akan dapat dilakukan.

Sasuke ingin penampilan perdananya dapat memukau produser-produser di luar sana. Dengan itu, pertunjukan ini akan menjadi batu loncatan untuk Sasuke agar sukses ke depannya.

.

.

.

Memang usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil. Sekarang sudah tanggal dwlapan belas Desember. Dan berkat Naruto, sekarang Sasuke sudah luwes berdansa waltz. Kurang seminggu lagi pertunjukan itu akan berlangsung. Sekarang masalahnya adalah membiasakan diri dengan Shion. Karena partner aslinya adalah Shion. Bukan Naruto. Bukan Naruto yang selama satu bulan ini menemani hari-harinya. Bukan Naruto yang slalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum. Bukan Naruto yang slama ini ingin dia lihat senyumnya.

Dalam satu bulan kebersamaan ini, Sasuke telah berusaha berbagai cara untuk melihat senyum Naruto. Tapi, sampai saat ini ia masih belum berhasil membuat naruto menarik bibirnya. Hanya raut datar andalannya.

Bahkan ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Naruto untuk membuatnya marah, Naruto hanya meninggikan suaranya tanpa mengubah raut datarnya. Ia salah, selama ini ia slalu gagal untuk membuat Naruto menampilkan emosi.

Mulai saat ini Sasuke akan berlatih dengan Shion. Mengingat waktu tinggal satu minggu. Sasuke pada awalnya tidak bisa menghilangkan raut tak nyaman di wajahnya. Namun seiring waktu, Sasuke mulai bisa menjaga raut wajah dan senyuman di bibirnya.

Waktu hanya menyisakan tiga hari lagi. Semua benar-benar tampak sibuk. Sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak berfikiran tentang Naruto untuk sejenak.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melihat Naruto di panggung. Setelah memastikan itu benar Naruto dan bukan hanya imajinasinya saja, Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hey! Lama tidak berjumpa." sapa Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ah! Sasuke."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hanya melihat persiapan dan mengenang masa lalu." Naruto tampak menerawang.

"Masa lalu?" Sasuke terlihat penasaran dengan masa lalu yang dibicarakan Naruto.

"Hm.. Itachi tidak bercerita?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng untuk menyahuti. Ini semakin membuatnya penasaran. Bahkan anikinya sudah mengetahui ini.

"Dulu aku diuji coba di tempat ini. Semua android sebelum dipasarkan akan diuji cobakan terlebih dahulu. Dan disinilah aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kalinya. Tanggal sepuluh bulan sepuluh."

"Oh.. ternyata itu." Sasuke membuang nafas lega.

"Hm? Memang apa yang kau fikirkan?" Naruto menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo duduk di sini." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke depan panggung dan duduk di sana.

"Kau kedinginan? Tanganmu benar-benar dingin."

"Ya, lumayan."

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan dan syal, hm?"

"Paling tidak aku tidak mengeluh." Ujar Naruto tidak peduli.

"Dasar kau ini! Sini mana tanganmu?" Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menggosok-gosoknya. "Tempelkan di pipimu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Seperti ini?" Naruto menumpu kepalanya degan kedua tangan terbuka. Membuat telapak yang tadi digosok-gosokkan Sasuke menempel di pipinya yang dihiasi kumis kucing.

"Hn. Sini." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama, menggosok-gosokkan tangan Naruto ditambah meniupkan udara hangat ke tangan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke meletakkan tangan Naruto di pipinya kembali dengan tangannya yang masih di atasnya.

"Tanganmu ternyata benar-benar kecil ya?" Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar dari _blank_ sejenak.

"Pinjam tanganmu lagi." Kali ini setelah melakukan hal yang sama, tang Naruto tidak berada di pipinya sendiri. Tetapi, berpindah tempat ke pipi milik Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Apa? Aku juga kedinginan." Ujar Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

Naruto menarik tangannya yang berada di pipi Sasuke. "Maaf Sasuke, aku pergi dulu. Ada hal yang harus ku urus."

.

.

.

Inilah hari-H nya. Semua tampak gelisah, mondar-mandir mempersiapkan segala sesuatu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Yah, hanya luarnya saja. Karena sesungguhnya di dalamnya bahkan lebih gelisah. Bukan. Bukan karena pertunjukan ini. Tetapi lebih menjurus kepada setelah pertunjukan ini. Jika kalian menebak tawaran-taearan dari produser-produser terkenal, maa kalian salah. Karena hal yang membuat Sasuke gelisah adalah karena setelah pertunjukan nanti, Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto. Ya, Sasuke akhir-akhir ini menyadari bahwa dirinya tertarik pada Naruto. Mm.. tidak. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta. Bagaimana bisa? Entahlah cinta tidak butuh alasan bukan. Itulah prinsip Sasuke. Cinta tidak butuh alasan.

Ia berjanji, jika pertunjukan kali ini sukses, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya ke Naruto. Tentu tidak di panggung di hadapan semua penonton. Itu terlalu katrok untuknya. Hari ini Naruto akan datang, dan di kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk Naruto sudah ku berikan surat yang berisi pesan untuk menemuiku setelah pertunjukan di ruang gantiku.

.

.

.

Plok.. plokk.. plok..plokk..

Akhirnya, pertunjukan ini berjalan sukses dan mendapat sambutan meriah dari penonton.

Dan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke. Yaitu pernyataan cintanya. Saat masuk ke ruang gantinya dengan perasaan membuncah, ia melihat Naruto sudah menunggu di sana.

Sepertinya ia sadar aku telah masuk. Dan ia pun membalikkan bdan, "Sasuke? Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku menyukai-tidak aku mencintaimu." tanpa aling-aling Sasuke mengucapkan itu.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, aku mencintaimu. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan romantis. Aku sudah menyusun kalimatnya. Tapi entah mengapa, yang keluar hanya kalimat itu."

"..."

"Jadi... bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

"TIDAK! TIDAK SASUKE! Kau manusia. Aku android. Kau punya perasaan, aku TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN. Bagaimana bisa kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepada android yang tidak punya perasaan sepertiku?"

"Lupakan Sasuke! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Jika hanya itu, aku permisi."

Sasuke hanya terdiam saat Naruto melewatinya begitu saja. Melewati setelah menolak dengan pedas. Padahal ini adalah pernyataan pertamanya. Apa salahnya? Apakah salah jika mencintai seorang android? Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita apalagi pria manapun. Ia sangat bahagia mengetahui ia tertarik kepada Naruto. Bukankah itu berarti dia normal? Entahlah. Sekarang ia tak mau memikirkannya. Ia sakit hati.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana otouto?" Itachi bertanya pada adiknya yang membawa koper serta tas besar.

"Aku ingin vakuum dahulu."

"Apa? Kau bahkan baru terjun dan sudah mau vakuum? Ini akan menjadi batu loncatanmu Sasuke. Pertunjukan kemarin sukses besar. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin vakuum?"

"Tou-san benar. Aku lebih cocok di bisnis, aku tidak cocok dengan dunia yang memerlukan banyak perasaan ini."

"Tapi Sasuke..."

"Biarkan aku! Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku akan membantu di erusahaan tou-san."

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Putih.. dimana aku?

Apakah ini kekosongan hatiku?

Yang terlihat hanya putih. Tunggu, apa itu? Itu tampak seperti bayangan manusia. Siapa itu? Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Membawaku dalam pelukannya. Kukalungkan tanganku di lehernya, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Kami berdansa dengan harmonis. Tidak perlu mengingat posisi yang tepat, tidak perlu mengingat teknik yang harus digunakan. Hanya mengikuti tuntunannya. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Aku tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Kami tetap berdansa dengan aku yang memeluknya erat. Kakiku sudah ada di atas sepatunya. Ia mengangkatku sekaligus memelukku. Sungguh ini nyaman sekali. Aku tak ingin mengakhirinya. Tanpa sadar bibirku yang selama ini tak pernah melengkungkan senyum, tersenyum tulus.

Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Kulithat senyuman tulus juga terlukis indah di bibirnya, rahang yang tegas, hidung yang dipahat dengan sempurna, dan terakhir mata onyx yang menghisapku ke lubang hitam tak berdasar. Uchiha Sasuke

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." aku terbangun dari mimpiku.

Basah, aku menyentuh pipiku yang basah akan akan air mata. Bukannya berhenti, air mata ini semakin deras mengucur.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke.." kurapalkan nama Sasuke berulang kali. Tapi percuma, Sasuke tak akan kembali. Aku telah menyakitinya.

"Hiks.. Sasuke.. hiks.." aku baru menyadari ini, perasaan yang pertama kali tumbuh di diriku adalah untuk Sasuke. Aku mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian

10 Juli XXXX

"Aku tidak butuh pelatih Itachi. Aku sudah pernah menguasai waltz." Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah kakaknya.

Itachi menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri, "No.. no.. no.. Sasuke. Kau telah vakuum lima tahun. Siapa tahu kau lupa."

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas aniki. Kau lupa aku jenius?" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Ayolah Sasuke, masih ada waktu dua minggu sebelum pementasan tanggal 23 Juli. Dan 23 Juli adalah ulang tahunmu. Kau tidak ingin benar-benar terlihat spesial di hari spesialmu?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Memang para penonton tahu aku ber-ulang tahun?"

Itachi mendengus, "Tentu saja tahu. Kau sekarang masuk ke dalam lima pria yang paling diinginkan. Semua biodatamu dapat ditemukan dengan mudah. Bahkan ukuran celana dalammu. Apalagi hanya ulang tahunmu. Semua fans mu tentu mengetahuinya Sasuke."

"Ya.. ya.. ya.." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa harus vakuum di saat popularitasmu sedang naik?"

"Kau tahu alasannya baka-aniki." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengarahkan deathglare cuma-cumanya untuk aniki-nya tercinta.

"Dari pada buang waktu, langsung saja aku panggilkan pelatihmu. Silahkan masuk"

Terlihat seorang wanita memasuki ruang latihan, "Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Dozo yoroshiku. Saya sedang belajar bahasa jepang. Jika ada yang salah mohon dimaafkan. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Sa-Su-Ke."

Mata Sasuke membulat karena kaget. Yang pertama, dipertemukan dengan Naruto lagi di tempat yang sama, dan yang kedua, apa-apaan ekspresi di wajahnya itu? Bagaimana ia bisa nyengir selebar itu?

FIN

.

.

.

EPILOG

Tampak dua sosok manusia yang sedang berjalan berdampingan. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, satu manusia laki-laki dan satu android perempuan sedang berdampingan. Mereka bergandengan tangan layaknya kekasih. Dan author rasa mereka memang kekasih.

"Hey dobe!"

"Apa teme?"

"Kau mau bermain ice skating?"

"Bukankah ini musim gugur?"

"Kita bisa bermain di Fantasy land baka dobe." Sasuke mencubit hidung Naruto sampai memerah.

"Aww.. sakit teme!" Naruto mengelus-elus hidungnya yang merah. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bermain ice skating?"

"Karena ingin."

"Selain itu?"

"Apa ya?" Sasuke menampilkan seringai terbaiknya.

"TEME!" Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berdansa di atas es. Aku penasaran apakah kamu bisa berdansa di atas es?" Sasuke mengambil kesempatan dengan mencium bibir Naruto yang sedang dipoutkan.

Dengan wajah memerah Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke, "dasar teme mesum."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari samping, dan berbisik di telinganya, "Tapi kau cinta teme mesummu ini dobe."

BLUSH, Naruto memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto Uzumaki. Terima kasih telah dicipkatan di dunia ini. Maukah kau mendampingi hidupku yang suram ini agar menjadi penuh warna?"

"Uuh.. kata-katamu jelek teme." walaupun yang dikeluarkan ejekan, tetapi itu tidak menutupi warna merah yang ada di seluruh wajahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi dobe, aku bukan orang yang romantis. Jad, apa jawabanmu?"

"Um. Tentu saja aku mau. Hehehe..."

"Tapi 'suke, kenapa ini ulang tahunku?"

"Bukankah ini tanggal 10 oktober?"

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dan bukankah kau pertama kali membuka matamu waktu di uji cobakan dan itu pada tanggal 10 oktober?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Kalau gitu, anggap saja 10 oktober sevagai ulang tahunmu dobe. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun my lovely dobe."

END


End file.
